Forsaken Hearts
by Kyle Gaddy
Summary: after Kain destroyed the Sarafan he went on in search for an artifact that could destroy human kind, but who is this mysterious vampire priest that can take the form of a human at will? R and R Please!!


Forsaken Hearts  
  
The time of man was coming to an abrupt end, the vampire lord Kain was reigning supreme after the fall of the Sarafan Lord and his hellish kind. He now resided in a small town within Nosgoth, plotting how he were to continue his reign of power, but this story is not of the famous vampire conqueror, but of one who had been turned by him long ago, or at least, partially turned.  
  
The Warf was quiet next to the silent waves along the shore and docks, a few guards who still believed in the Sarafan patrolled for a lost cause, after the fall of their lord, less and less of them found faith in their ways. A short cry and the guard went into a dash into an alley that led into town, but he found a dead end due to crates, but he still found the source of the screams. A pale man was shredding a woman's dress with long black nails, the guard drew his sword "Halt Fiend!" the man stopped and slowly turned, showing his yellow cat slit eyes as he opened his mouth, a low hiss coming as his fangs became apparent.  
  
"Blood Drinking Vermin!" the guard yelled as he went into a strike, but only succeeded in flying over the crates and impaled by a wooden rafter that hung a sign for a local pub. The vampire grinned and turned back to the woman. "Well now dear mortal, I think I will make you my whore" she was cowering in a corner, crying for all she was worth as she slowly looked up at her assaulter. He was grinning one moment, then stared with a dead expression of pain as blood slowly dribbled from the corner of his mouth. As his heart hovered a few inches away from a hole through his chest, she could see through it and out towards the wharf, but she could also see a just barely visible hand as it slowly dropped the cold heart and withdrew.  
  
The dead vampire dropped as another man slowly became visible, he was wearing a leather vest and crimson dress shirt under it and black trousers, finger less gloves covered the bloodied hand as he stared at her coldly for a moment, the dead vampire turning to ashes. His eyes shown dark blood red as he whispered "go home..." she quickly nodded and headed out of the alley, whimpering and nursing her small scratches and cuts. The man stood there a moment, watching her, before turning back to the crated and slowly lifting his hand towards it, the crate slowly lifting from the ground and moving into the street, where it settled in front of a large window of one of the inns. He stared at the impaled guard, tapped the Four Corners of his body forming a cross and said a silent prayer as the man slowly began to turn to ashes and fall to the ground. "May your soul leave your burned remains and cherish the presence of god and his children, amen" he opened his eyes and walked into the pub, glancing around slowly for any one that might have seen him immolate the guard.  
  
No one seemed to be staring so he briskly went to the bar and watched as the woman walked to him "How can I help you sir?" she said in a cheery voice "A warm misty rum will do nicely lass" She blinked, her composure began to falter. "V-very well sir, come with m-me please, we'll see what w- w-we can find" with that both left into the storage room where the man leaned against a keg. She glanced around, making sure no one was around "I know what you are, so please don't kill me if I don't have as much information as I was told about"  
  
He stared at her kindly "don't worry lass, I'm not going to kill you, just tell me what you know" she smiled a little more surely. "He's within the town of Meridian, doing god only knows what, rumor has it he's looking for something, a sword I think" he stared at her, regarding her words for a moment then nodded. Saying silent thanks he turned and walked out onto the street, his mind on what the elder vampire might have in mind. He knew of it, even knew of its location, and knew of its relation to the Reaver Kain possessed.  
  
He smiled as he walked along, a mist coming from no where. "Your time has come Kain, I will finally avenge my death from you" his body began to fade away into the swirling mists as he spoke. "even if it kills me again..." with that he disappeared completely as the mist began to vanish itself. Back in the pub the woman was shivering, a clawed hand laid upon her shoulder as she looked up at the figure "Good work girl, I will find uses for you yet" She smiled meekly at the words "thank you, my lord Kain" 


End file.
